


Freezing Rain

by lululawlawlu



Series: LawLu Fluff [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Nostalgia, implied romantic interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu
Summary: Beta edited by Eiri. Thanks for this one!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyuichiSakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/gifts).



> Beta edited by Eiri. Thanks for this one!

It felt like centuries had past since Law had been in North Blue. He'd nearly forgotten how cold it was- how the rain fell in icy sheets here, slicking the heavy, wet snow. 

 

It brought to mind how he used to go sledding with his sister once the rains had cleared. He was barely old enough to go to school at that time but he’d still been a responsible big brother and held Lamy close before he pushed off. The ice coating the snow would let them fly dangerously fast, giving them a rush of excitement as they slid downhill. No matter how many times they lost control and went flying, Lamy would insist on returning to the top of the hill to ride again. They used to stay out until they were chilled to the core but those times were deep in the past now. The memories seated themselves in Law's mind like a far-off dream of a life that didn't seem like his own. 

 

Freezing rain began to beat violently against his umbrella and struck against the snow. The sound it was making was unique to this place- something that deepened the aching nostalgia in his heart. The best way he thought to describe the sound was ‘shhhuuu’. No, that wasn't right. Maybe ‘shi shi shi’?

 

‘Shi shi shi’? Come to think of it, that was more like the way he’d describe the sound Luffy-ya made when laughing through his teeth with that big, carefree grin stretched across his face. 

 

“Captain’s got a weird smile going on again,” Penguin observed. 

 

“Oh, I wonder who he's thinking about,” Shachi teased.

 

Law righted his face. He let a disgruntled sigh out through his nose. What was wrong with him? Even the sound of the icy rain falling on the freshly fallen snow reminded him of that beautiful idiot. He was not going to admit that he might be missing his closest ally even the slightest bit. He'd never hear the end of it from his crew if he did. 

 

“I was just thinking how good your hearts would look in a box on my desk,” Law retorted as he turned to stalk back to the Polar Tang. 

 

Law wasn't sure if it was his subconscious tricking him, but maybe the sound of Luffy-ya’s laughter plucked at his heartstrings in just the right way to remind him of a fondness he'd long buried beneath the all pain he'd suffered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble born from a conversation I had with RyuichiSakuma about the weather he’s having. He told me the onomatopoeia for freezing rain is ‘shi shi shi’ though he did say not like Luffy. ;p


End file.
